Many attempts have been made effectively to utilize the reaction between magnesium and silicon dioxide for the manufacture of incendiaries. All such attempts, however, have included the use of other oxidizers to initiate the burning of the magnesium. Oxidizers such as potassium perchlorate in the presence of polyphenoxysiloxane rubber have a three-fold drawback. First, the resultant material is too sensitive for use in high set-back applications such as artillery shells. Second, the quantity of silicon dioxide produced was insufficient to react with a substantial quantity of the magnesium oxide that was formed. Third, the mixing of such ingredients with the elastomer required a solvent and the use of the more expensive spheroidally shaped magnesium granules.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above disadvantages.